


Interrogation

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law and Order, Law and Order SVU - Fandom, Leverage
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the OT3 meme.</p><p>Prompt: Olivia Benson/Abbie Carmichael/Tara Cole: Good cop-hardass ADA-evasive suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

The blonde leaned back easily in her chair—cool as a cucumber but not so cool that it seemed like an act. Still, Olivia wasn't completely convinced. She followed the woman's gaze to Abbie, who was standing with her arms crossed, weight shifted to one hip. It definitely wasn't a bad sight, but Olivia wouldn't have wanted to be on the other side of that table, on the receiving end of the brunette's hard gaze.

"Look, we know you had no part in it—at least that's what we want to believe. So just…tell us what you saw and you can get out of here," Olivia said, leaning forward conversationally.

"I didn't see anything at all." The blonde crossed her arms, and Olivia watched Abbie's long legs as moved forward.

"Really? You didn't see anything, Ms. Clement?" Abbie was sauntering around the table, heels thudding on the concrete floor with each step. "It is Ms. Clement, right?" Olivia watched her flip open the manila folder she was carrying, focusing on the way her fingers splayed over it. "Because it says right here that Erin Clement died peacefully at home about fifty years ago. Imagine that."

"Now, we know coincidences happen…mixups…sometimes you just have to start over," Olivia added. She was thoroughly enjoying the role Abbie was taking, but she was pretty sure their suspect was too. "We can be understanding about things like that…"

"But you're hindering my case," Abbie said vehemently as she leaned down, placing her hands on either arm of the blonde's chair.

Olivia shifted standing and resting her hands on the back of her own chair as she shook her head. "And Abbie doesn't really like that." She said it almost apologetically.

"I'd never have known," the blonde quipped, smirking. Her blue eyes held nothing short of outright amusement, and Olivia knew it would set Abbie off at some point.

"When your prints come back, I am going to nail your ass to the wall so hard," Abbie said as she shoved the blonde's chair back slightly. Olivia watched intently while Abbie got in her face. She leaned forward for a better view, licking her lips lightly before she ran her fingers through her short hair. "I don't like con artists, and where I come from…"

"Where you come from we might be on a bar after a few shots of tequila putting on a little bit of a show, right now." The blonde nodded to the glass behind Olivia. "Or is that what we're doing right now, Ms. Carmichael—putting on a little show? Your friend seems to be enjoying it." And when the blonde smirked her way, Olivia couldn't help but smirk right back. "You didn't find anything on my prints, so I've got to assume that there's some reason I'm still here."

When Abbie turned back to Olivia, her eyes were flashing, and Olivia's stomach knotted pleasantly. It was late; the blonde was pretty. She shifted, crossing her arms as Abbie turned back to her.

"I think you need to focus on the subject at hand. Olivia, come here and help Ms. Clement, or whatever her name really is, focus."

Abbie's accent was getting thicker, and Olivia was getting flushed. But she played her part, reluctantly sauntering over and taking the blonde by the shoulders, forcing her to stand. "Come on, Abbie, is this really necessary?"

"I think it is." Abbie reached forward, and Olivia could feel her lifting her cuffs off of her belt. And when the brunette stepped back, she could see the reflection of the smirking woman she was holding in her eyes.

It was no great hardship for Abbie to cuff the blonde to an exposed pipe overhead. Both women were tall, and the blonde didn't resist. It was one hell of a picture, and even though Olivia looked at the blonde apologetically, she was enjoying it enough that she was getting uncomfortably wet in her jeans.

"I don't think she had a problem with our methodology," Abbie quipped as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and leaned in for a kiss, which Olivia gave to her without protest.

"No matter how quaint." The blonde's voice cut through the heat of the moment, and Olivia groaned, realizing they were still at it. If she had her way, she'd have Abbie over the table, half naked. But this was Abbie's show.

"I'd hate," Abbie began as she sauntered away from Olivia and back to the blonde, whose muscles flexed through her shirtsleeves, "to have to hold you," she continued as she quickly undid each button, "overnight, but since you're being so uncooperative…"

"Is that why you're going to hold me overnight?" The blonde raised her eyebrows.

"Why don't you start by telling me your real name?"

"So you can know what to accidentally moan when you're thinking of me later?"

Olivia just watched as Abbie shoved the blonde back into the wall, stretching her arms back as she pushed her into a fierce kiss. She walked over, hands on her hips until she got close and ran her fingers gingerly up the blonde's side. "Just your real name, and we can make it worth your while."

"I've heard that before," the blonde replied, breath slightly jagged.

And Olivia stepped back as Abbie pushed her fingers underneath the woman's bra and tweaked her nipples hard enough, Olivia guessed, to make the woman flinch and moan.

"It's gonna be a really long night, darlin'," Abbie said, grinning.


End file.
